How many ways to seduce your man
by Ookami Otome
Summary: Kate wants some quality time with rick and she'll do anything to get it, follow Kate as she go through many plans of actions to try to seduce her man into spending some much wanted quality time
1. Just the beginning

Kate sat on the couch her cheeks flushed a light red her mind wandering, she was frustrated her body sifted this way and that way on the length of the couch a huff leaving her lips with each shift.

It had been a while since her and Rick had been intimate, from all the work that they had been doing for the both of them combined Kate and Rick had little to no time at all to really be together, and that was in no innocent sense at all.

Kate gave a sigh her eyes trailing over the apartment, her eyes landed on the computer an idea popping into her head, she grabbed it placing it on her lap before turning it on. She waited for the screen to come up before going onto the internet typing in the words she thought she would never have to use 'How to seduce your man", several results came up and she scrolled through the pages taking this idea and that idea a smile playing on her lips as she did so.

She gave a wicked smile as she placed the laptop back after clearing the history the first step she would play out ringing in her mind as she made her way to hers and Rick's room towards his draws

'Wear something of his"


	2. Wear his clothes

Kate paced in the room, her head shooting up as she heard the front door open, a smile played on her lips as she tugged on the material of the laser tag suite. She moved over to the bed lying down on the bed sprawling her body out, she moved till she believed she was in as sensual a pose as she could be.

The room was pitch black the lights from the suite making bright flashes pulse over the walls, she waited on the bed her breath even and low and soft her heart beating nicely against her chest as she eagerly awaited for the man she loved.

She sat their waiting until the sound of the door knob rattling reached her ears, a seductive smile playing on her lips as she watched the door open to reveal the man she had been waiting for standing within its door frame his eyes were slightly wide and his pupils dilated.

A smirk played on her lips as she let the words leave her mouth

"Hey castle, wanna play?" she said her voice dripping within a slurry seductive tone

Castles eyes trailed over her form a smile gracing his lips

His face brightened his eyes becoming bright and playful as he replied in and excited tone, like that of a small child

"Yeah, wait I'll go and get my suite, give me a sec"


	3. Risky Touches

Risky touches

After her failed attempt at her first attempt on seducing her man with wearing something of his, well it wasn't so much a failure as a complete and utter disaster. Kate decided to get back on the laptop to look for her next idea into getting some alone time with Rick, and this one seemed a lot more subtle but effective according to the various comments made by various lovers whom had already attempted this particular action.

A smile played on her lips,_risky touches_

Kate made her way towards Castle's personal study where book had been stung behind him; she opened the door to find him eagerly tapping away on the laptop his face a contorted seriousness that gave away that her was writing another book.

Kate walked across the room, she walked in a way that made her hips swing more dramatically as she made her way over to castle walking so that she stood next to him.

She leant over her hand placing itself on the top of his thigh her fingers gripping tightly as she lent in front of him so that her body was strategically placed directly in front of his gaze to take his attention away from his laptop. She reached out grabbing for a book that was on the shelf in front of her but was quickly cut short when another hand grabbed the book before placing it in her hands.

She looked down slightly shocked as castle gave her a smile and a wink before saying

"Enjoy the book, especially page 105" he said a small chuckle leaving his lips as his gaze turned back to his laptop


	4. Gentle Kisses

**Gentle kisses**

Kate was getting frustrated and that wasn't just in the normal sense either, her body was raging as was her mind she wanted Castle and she wanted him now and right now she didn't care how. So once again she searched the web to find her next plan of action.

She found her next plan of action crossing her fingers hoping that this time she would be successful when it came to the ending result of her plan, and she hoped that she wouldn't have to look up another one of these 'plans' or 'ideas.'

Kate walked over to the cabinet that sat idly beside the TV she ran her finger over the binders of the different movies that had been placed within its selves looking through to find one that she knew Castle would definitely sit down and watch.

She found the perfect one. _Forbidden Planet. _A small sound of excitement leaving her lips as she took it out of its case before turning on the DVD player. She placed it into its tray before closing it and turning the TV. She strode over to the familiar study in which Castle resided. She opened the door Castle sitting back on the chair staring at his computer screen blanking, obviously suffering from a minor case of writers block.

_Perfect_, Kate thought as she walked up behind him draping her arms around him from behind her lips close to his ears as she spoke "Castle, come watch a movie with me, it's your favourite" she said her lips touching his ear lightly in what she hoped was a teasing manner. Kate ran her fingers lightly over his collar bone for a more forward and effective effect on the man in front of her all the while praying that this would finally work.

Castle gave a nod before standing up making Kate's arms drop by her side; he placed his hand on the small of her back leading her out of the room a playful childlike smile on his lips.

They reached the couch and Kate pressed play on the movie, they watched for a while before Kate decided it was time to take action. She placed her hand on his thigh giving it small caresses, up down, up down, she slowly leant over her lips coming into contact with his shoulder.

She kissed lightly upwards with slow and attentive kisses, up and up until she was quickly jerked away when Castle sat promptly forward his face bright and his eyes sparkling as the excited words came from his mouth in a flurry.

"This is the best bit, Kate you have to watch this" he said his eyes intently on the screen in front of him

Kate watched on her draw dropped her eyes wide in pure horror and disappointment. She stood up subtly unnoticed by Castle as she walked to their room before grabbing a pillow and placing it up towards her face as she screamed her frustration into its cotton material.

_DAMN IT!_


	5. Nipping and Succsess

**Thank you all for your reviews and kind follows and favourites they mean a lot, I hope that you enjoy this chapter it will be the last of this particular series but I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions and I'm always up for new ideas and suggestions and I would be more than welcome to take any requests, thank you.**

**Ookami Otome **

Nipping and Success

Kate was at her wits end, nothing and she meant noting seemed to be working, she had tried and tried and still no result some were so obvious it wasn't funny and she just wondered how the infamous castle could be so oblivious to her sexual pursuits. She had looked and searched aimlessly for her next plan something that was so straight forward and obvious he would just have to succumb to her sexual frustration and pursuits and then they would finally be able to ravish one another within their sanctuary.

She had found one, and this time she knew that this was straight forward, risky and oh so naughty. And if it did so happen fail in relieving the ending result than she would just scream out her frustrations to the man in front of her until he ravished her on the spot.

_Biting_

That's right she was going to nip and bite him into her submission, he would seduce him with her mouth and there was nothing and she meant nothing that would stop her from getting what she truly wanted.

She stormed into his office creeping up behind him as his fingers tapped skilfully along the keyboard and she thought and wished that those fingers were skilfully working her instead. She could feel her body get hot as her breath became uneven as she gentle leant down to run her mouth over his neck, her teeth following close behind in a gentle nip of the skin.

She continued gentle nipping and bitting at his skin as she trailed upwards towards his jaw line, she could hear his fingers stop on his keyboard and small breaths of air leave his lips at her ministrations. It was then moments later he spun his chair around grabbing the sides of her face with his hands before crashing his lips with hers in a heated intertwine.

Their lips moulded together, breath mingling with breath, mewl combining with mewl as they stood there in heated embrace their arms wrapped around each other as their bodies melded together the only thing separating them was the clothes on their backs.

Kate smiled into the kiss her mind doing a flip at her success as castles lips trailed across her skin, she bent towards his ear whispering sweet nothings and horribly naughty suggestions in his ear making him snap.

He stood up swinging her in his arms his lips still locked with hers in a tight and passionate interlock, he strode to their room before opening it and closing it with a soft click of the lock leaving the rest of the world behind them.


End file.
